Is There a Morning After?
by Comatose Overdose
Summary: When Courtney's brother dies, and she has no one left, will she take a plunge off the cliff? Will someone care enough to save her? T for language, gang violence, and suicidal thoughts.


**HEY! 22 here! i'm a little stuck on Ideas right know for and total drama island season 20 and Gunshots, so I wrote this oneshot.**

Is There a Morning After?

**Courtney's POV**

**Flashback**

" _Courtney! You have a letter dude! Come to the mess hall! Now! It Says urgent!" I hear Chris' Voice over the intercom._

_I walk over to the mess hall. What could it be?_

_I didn't know._

_I didn't know that what was in that letter would tear my heart into millions of tiny microscopic pieces and throw them to the ground like they were nothing._

_When I reached the mess hall and opened the door, a depressed looking Chris handed me the envelope. I opened it and five words popped out at me._

_**Your brother has been shot.**_

I dropped the letter and ran out the door. I kept stumbling as I ran past the other campers. I'm sure they heard the heart-wrenching sobs that gurgled out of my mouth as I went by them. Duncan tried to stop me but I pushed past and ignored him. All I could do was run and I still couldn't get away from the letter that shattered my world.

**End Flashback**

Now I'm sitting on the edge of the cliff with my feet dangling over the side. This is my favorite spot to come to when I was upset.

I think for a second. I have nothing to lose. I'm all alone. I'm going to jump. I have nothing to live for. No one would miss me. No one would care. I stand up.

Right as I'm about to take the plunge I hear a rustling in the woods.

" Courtney! Please don't jump." I hear Duncan's voice say from behind leaves. He walks out from behind one of the many trees surrounding me.

" Why not? Why do you care? You don't like me."

" Princess…. When have I ever said that?"

" You didn't say it…. You showed it."

" How?"

"You always bug me!"

" PRINCESS! Are you really that clueless?"

" What do you mean?"

" That's my way of flirting. I thought you saw that."

" You have a funny way of flirting! All you make me think of when you talk to me is how much of a disgusting perverted pig you are!"

Duncan sighed. " When you ran past me I knew that whatever was in the letter was what made you cry so I went into the mess hall to ask Chris what had happened when I saw the letter on the ground. And of course me being me, I read it and ran after you. I've lost family and friends too. My sister was killed right before I came to the island. She was shot in a drive-by in Toronto where she went to college."

" I-I-I'm so sorry Duncan!" I was crying again. " I had no idea! I-I-I just don't know what to do now! My parents died in car crash 5 years ago! He was my guardian! He was all I had left! Now he's gone! I'm gonna end up in a shelter for the next 2 years! I'm never gonna see my friends again! Just let me jump! I have nothing to live for!" I was screaming now. I didn't care who heard. I wanted to die! Why wouldn't he let me? I know he likes me but I can see its just a crush! Isn't it?

As if he read my mind he said:

" Why won't I let you? Because I love you! Why can't you see that? Plus the friends you've made here should be plenty to live for! You're not alone! And if you can't see that then either you're blind or not as smart as you think you are!"

" You-you l-l-love me?"

"Of course Princess!" I didn't know what to say.

Duncan's POV

I just admitted I love her and now she's running towards me. Next thing I know, she's hugging me and crying on my shoulder. I guide her farther from the cliff and sit her down on a log. I sit down next to her.

" Listen, I know what it's like to feel so alone. Like no one cares enough to save you from yourself. How your world can crash down on you in one second'stime. To want to die. I've been there too. In fact, I almost put a gun to my head not long before I came to the island when I heard that my older sister, Delilah, was shot. She was the only person I could count on. She was always there for me. My parents weren't. They never payed any attention to me or Delilah. All they did was work. We never really saw them either. They went to work early in the morning and they didn't get home until 11:30 every night. When they heard she was killed, I could tell they didn't care. They didn't even cry at her funeral." She was still crying. I hugged her tighter to my chest. Her tears were staining the skull on my shirt but I didn't care. She was hurting and I had to make sure she didn't get worse or else I could lose my Princess. I didn't realize how bad she had it. The scars she had behind the mask. Then I realized something.

" Hey Princess? You didn't stay in there long enough to read the entire letter. Don't you want to why he was killed? I would help you kill them if you wanted revenge..."

" Them? What happened?"

" He was killed because of a gang."

" What do you mean?Brandon wasn't in a gang!"

" It was a gang initiation. In order to join some gangs, You have to kill a random person."

" SO MY BROTHER WAS KILLED AND MY LIFE WAS DESTROYED JUST SO SOME ASS-HOLE PUNK COULD JOIN A FUCKING GANG? Wait...how do you know all this? ARE YOU IN A GANG?!" Courtney shrieked. I took a step back. She was actually starting to scare me now.

"No! I just have friends that are. Believe me, I don't want to get mixed up in that crap."

"Oh! Duncan what I'm I going to do?!"

" Well I was going to leave home as soon as I got back..."

" Duncan! You're gonna runaway?"

" My oparents wouldn't miss me and the only person who cared about me is dead."

" I care about you Duncan. And I know what you were going to offer, and I accept."

" Seriously? You'll come live with me after the show?"

"Yes."

We started walking back towards camp when she said:

"And Duncan?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"I love you too. Thanks for helping me I'd be at the bottom of the cliff right now if it weren't for you. I feel a lot better now that I know that I know I'm not alone."

" As long as I'm still breathing, you'll never be alone. Remember that. There's _always _a morning after. Always."

**Regular POV**

And with that said, Courtney pulled Duncan's face down to hers and gave him a long, deep kiss before they walked out of the woods together to join they're friends back at camp.

_My name is Iloveduncan 22. I don't support suicide. I've been there. Don't wanna go back. If you or someone you know is suffering from severe depression, let someone know before it's too late. You're not alone. Hundreds of people die every year because they think no one cares about them, so they kill themselves. they're wrong. Alot of people do care about you and your friends and family. I lost a friend recently to suicide. And I didn't notice that something was wrong so I didn't help and now I'm hating myself for it. Don't do the same thing. Get help. My name is Iloveduncan22. I care._


End file.
